


GIVE ME TIME

by Kissuchan_chuu99



Category: Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike!
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissuchan_chuu99/pseuds/Kissuchan_chuu99
Summary: Takara was first born boy in descendant of Fujishima bloodline and he was first will emergence to be She. will he accepted to be she. But a week before his birthday he was admit to Hospital and night in his birthday he was being transformed to be girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abe Miyuki artworks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abe+Miyuki+artworks).



GIVE ME TIME

.chapter 1(The Day)

.

.'wake up Kiyomine! 'said Takara to Kiyomine and then out of nowhere a some kiss flitting on Takara's forehead. It make Takara so red even though he should use to because they do it all time. Sometimes they doing it in front the crowd and the most everyone he knew already use to see them like that.

'you're such scum bag!'. A kick from Takara blew away Kiyomine off the big bed. It made Kiyomine piss off instead. 'what's up with you shorty!. It just usually morning kiss to you shorty". Takara was so pissed to Kiyomine to what he said and in that early they already fight. Without noticed they already late for college. At the time in the college everyone in the college admire those couple (Takara x Kiyomine). But the most mysterious how Takara get into the college with highly result even kiyomine suspicious how shorty get in. Even Kashiwagi's family and Kou-san didn't know how his kid's get into that T-University. The most shocking is when Takara get into fifth place in the exam of inter Universities. Even though Kiyomine get the first placed in that examination. The teachers and their friends was so shock about the result. Takara was studied a photograph and he also take a veterinarian costs. Kiyome ware taking a law costs. These, idiotic duo are always amaze people.

Before 1 week ago

After, Takara was back from Africa with his dad and the future mother (Ayako-san). He decided to move out from houses and moved somewhere near the University. Kiyomine and Takara were moving into the penthouse. Firstly, Takara was refuse to move in there because it way fancy to live there but it was a present from the Koutarou's jii-chan. Even though there still 2 weeks away before the Kou and Ayako wedding. Koutarou jii-chan already makes Takara like his great-grandchild, and he promise to Takara he will take him to tour around the world instantly after the first day of Takara's parent wedding. This, make the Kashiwagi's Family happy that not only their got new family member but also are cute childlike Takara will more pleased for them.

Now day,

After, class ended Takara and Kiyomine have to go with Ayako for finding wedding gown. Even more surprised Takara will also became a big brother soon. Because Ayako were pregnant about 3 months under this circumstances. Whether or not Kiyomine has to agree to let Ayako married Kou.

"Shorty, we were late and what are you thinking about". Kiyomine glared Takara to know what had is going on in Shorty minds.

"The Wedding Gown"

When they got there, Ayako already wait in front the boutique with her mom and grandmother. At there the grandmother hugs Takara with passion and they went in to the store. In the store there were lot of wedding gowns including bridesmaid gowns. Suddenly out of nowhere the mother kin told Kiyomine hold Takara meanwhile they were having fun searching are two gowns. In this searched Ayako and her mom looking are Ayako's wedding dressed and the grandmother looking for Takara dress. When the mother kin assembled Takara looking so weirdly and want to know what happen.

"Takara can you come with us" said Ayako's mother.

"yes, Mikiko san". Said Takara slowly go to her.

When he arrived to her, she hugs Takara and kisses his forehead. Meanwhile, when Kiyomine seeing that scene he suddenly stood up and shouted. "shorty come here, and look who you depend on in here" said Kiyomine and with his scary glared. But Takara not in right mind he just don't listen to him. Mikiko take Takara into the changing room and next to the Ayako changing room. At first, when he realize he has must to cross dressing with wedding gown with it this time. But it's okay for him, to let them dress him as they like. After the changing, Takara and Ayako come to the altar. As their stood everyone give some applause and moved to see them especially Kiyomine. But on the edge everyone seems to hide something from Takara including Kiomine himself. Even though, Takara just maybe felt it and he just embarrassed feeling that over whelming his body. Takara was wearing a white wed gown with a little peach colour mixing to the gown and it was bowl gown with cross curly lace on until the bottom. The top was lace on till the wrist and it has belt on the wrist with tiny little flower on them. Meanwhile Ayako wearing fully lace wed gown with mermaid style on the bottom the lace was reaching the floor it so beautifully even though it just simple but it looks good on her. When the two of them were standing on staged. They look so pretty like as they in the picture. Suddenly, Kiyomine hugged Takara and saying ''you so beautiful, Takara!' . That time, Takara was stunned by Kiyomine's word and he became blushing in front everyone. Suddenly everyone said " kawaii!". Also the whole people in shop blushed and kind a cute to see them that way. Then after, shopping Kiyomine takes Takara home mean while the other came back to the store to buy a wedding gown that Takara were wearing just now.


	2. THE CHANGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara was emerged in night before his birthday

****

Chapter 2 (The Change)

 After couple of weeks before Takara’s birthday he was being admitted to the hospital because he was being asleep more than 24 hours. It happened when he collapsed in class at college and he was brought to sick bay. But when he wakeup from fainted he suddenly felt asleep. Then, when Kiyomine arrived with worried when he saw Takara peacefully asleep and make him so mad at his friend but it let it go maybe he thinks Takara probably overworking himself again.

  Kiyomine decided to take Takara back by carrying him to their house but after Kiyomine a wake up he still saw Takara asleep. Then he decided to wake up him up but Takara himself did not able to make a move or open his eyes.

 Kiyomine quickly call his families hospital, than he also call Takara’s stupid dad. To tell him what happen but when his call Kou he heard at the end of their call Kou-san said it already happen. After that, all family from Kiyomine side come even though Takara is not relative of their own. This because they felt Takara is a part of theirs family and soon he also being a part of theirs grandson and great grandson of Hosaka and Kashiwagi family. Especially Kashiwagi Koutarou, because he felt Takara will be destiny become this part this family.

 Than all Fujishima’s family secret blow up when Kiyomine asking some question about his last call with Takara’s dad when he heard “it already happen”.  Kou-san tell Fujishima’s has some secret or cursed in their last blood when in Edo era it being fated that someday when Fujishima’s blood become thick it’s time the cursed will being active in the blood of the first boy born of emerged come in Fujishima blood. But Kou thought it was all just fake prophesy but when his late wife die a day before she gone. She said the fate will come to our son.

 But Kou thought that was just all old fake prophecy but when his late mother in law say that it was the first time in the history of Fujishima’s family there were boy are born. Than Kou think it were a real and some day that his son will be girl. But he also thinks it was a good reason that he son will be a girl but when he found some old scroll that say emerge will come true once the Fujishima’s heir and Hosaka’s heir meet. That time the when they hears the Kou story they thought it was a joke but the head Hosaka’s started to voice and said it was true all along. Because he also found the same scroll that had same contain that Kou’s found.

 At the night before Takara birthday there suddenly changes in Takara’s bodies. He bodies started to grow a burst and his wavier hair became long even his lower part of body become change. Then, suddenly a pain full grunt coming from Takara and the doctor come in rush to the room to see what happening. But only shocks come to his face and the others. Because he saw his patient became such beautiful woman who in the edge of death. The doctor also called the nurse to check the respirator and the heartbeat. Then, they started to give Takara an electric shock wave to Takara and she heart beat become normal.

 After that incident, the doctor came every hour to check her conditions but when the morning sun came out. So with Takara’s eyes open slowly even though she felt a weird with body and the people started called out of her name. But when she felt something different with her body she started to scream and have hysteria make everybody around her shocked. Then, all the nurse and doctor hold her and give her some injection to make her sleep. But when Takara react to the situation just now make everyone stunned and surprise and want to know what happen to their Takara in her dream. The doctor also said that he want to check brain activities for forth time to see what happen to her brain. After a quarter of hour the result come back with surprise that show her brain activities was so active even though she sleep it work like she was awake and having some bad dream.

When the sunrise out, Takara was awake and silence was given to everyone in the room and heavy atmosphere was felt. But Takara sight and smile to everyone make all dumb fold expression. Kiyomine started to run to Takara and also Kou-san too hugged Takara than Kou-san started to crying out loud make everyone at the room laugh to the situation and at the noon Takara was charge out from hospital. Then, all the girl’s in Kashiwagi’s household and Takara kidnap her and said “we all going to shopping with Takara and buy some stuff to her because she need now!!”. That make the boy speechless and watch Takara got away with the girls. Accept Kiyomine who just snapped out and try to run to Takara but it was too late when his brother hold him  and tell Takara really need clothes for now because she already turned to girl.

 


End file.
